The new Impatiens cultivar is a product of chance discovery. The variety originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the variety Impatiens hawkeri×flaccida ‘DHAR319’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,943.
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, a citizen of Israel, during March of 2009 in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘DHAR318’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DHAR318’ by leaf cuttings was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in March of 2009 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.